Whitney Ashworth
Whitney Ashworth '''is the founder and leader of her coven, which includes six other vampire. Her coven is nomadic since she constantly keeps them on the move to avoid detection. Biography Early Life Whitney was born to Miranda and Carter Ashworth sometime in the 1800's. She was Mirada's and Carter's second child, but their first daughter. She had an older brother, who was seven years her senior. The two were particularly close though as Whitney admired her brother greatly. However, the two became distanced when he began attending social events, to which she never went because she was quite shy around strangers and a bit klutzy. Her brother had many admirers and Whitney wished she could be more out-going like him. When Whitney turned sixteen, she began having a few admirers of her own. She always turned down their affection though and they would soon go off on their way. By the time Whitney was in her twenties, she grew to be very desolate and moody among everyone else. She rarely left the house, causing great alarm among her parents. When a well known man of great status asked for their daughter's hand in marriage, Miranda and Carter were quick to agree. They hoped that Whitney's spirits would change, but she lasped into a greater depressive state. Fortunately, she proved to be a very fine housewife and her husband was quite fond of her company, despite her lack of speech and her moodiness. One night, Whitney woke from a strange dream and heard a crash, followed by a scream. Seeing as her husband had went off on a trip earlier in the day, Whitney set out to see what the noise was herself. She grabbed the small pistol her husband gave her to protect herself, and walked out of the room. She turned several corners and went down onto the main floor. To her utter shock, a gorgeous man stood there. He was dazzling in the faint moonlight that streamed through the windows and his eyes glowed a fierce red in the light. Whitney then noticed what was strewn around him and it was the dead bodies of her servants. About to scream, the man moved into a blur and was instantly at her side. Being as he already drank enough to make his thirst sated, he merely choked Whitney's scream off by biting into her windpipe. He then carried her away and left her body in the forest, not caring if he would be creating a newborn. Three days later, Whitney was newly transformed. Her newborn year was horrendous and she couldn't fight back her disgust at what she had become. She kept far away from human population, trying to control herself, but when the thirst overwhlemed her, she fed on bandits and stray travelers. It took her some time to grow accostumed to her new physical changes as well. It wasn't until several years later that she really began appreciating her vampire enhanced capabilties. This was around the time she met Jarod while visiting Russia in the 1960's. He helped her througt it and because of him she began seeing her life as a vampire as a blessing. She even began enjoying feeding on humans because of him and the two soon fell in love. They then traveled together as a bonded pair. Sometime in the late 1900's, Whitney began longing for a child of her own. It started when Jarod and her attacked a small family of four to hunt. She saw the little girl the mother cradled to her chest, protecting her, and felt a strong urge to have a child to protect of her own. Whitney then couldn't bring herself to kill the mother and daughter, so Jarod did. After the two fed, Whitney spoke of her desire with him. Jarod felt that it was dangerous and warned her not to create an immortal child or else it'll be the death of them. Whitney agreed and successfully shoved the thought of creating a child of her own, but she still yearned for one. A few years passed and Whitney stumbled across a very sweet scent. She tracked it down with Jarod and the two came across a boy, fresh out of his preteen years. When Whitney saw him, she thought he was the kind of boy she'd want her son to be. As the thought hit her, she got the wonderful idea of changing him. Jarod agreed to her plan of changing the boy and so she did. The two of them waited his transformation out and when it was complete, began teaching him the laws and ways of vampire life. They learned that the boy's name was Dakota and strangely enough, he readily agreed to be apart of their coven, on the condition that he could change his second cousin Parker too when he was strong enough. They agreed. Two years passed and Dakota changed Parker. Automatically, Whitney served as his mother as well and thought of Dakota and Parker as both of her sons. The four of them lived a coexistant life until around the year 2000. It was then Parker fell in love with another vampire, Nancy, and asked for her and her brother to join the coven. Whitney was reluctant to add them, knowing that their numbers would be fairly large to attract the wrong attention. When Nancy and her brother Andy showed signs of being talented though, Whitney then accepted them without question. She was then content to know that her coven, or her family, had grown. Physical Description Whitney is fairly slim with ash blonde hair that waves all the way to her shoulders. She has a round, soft-looking face with almost full lips and large eyes. Personality When she was human, Whitney was fairly shy and reserved. She rarely spoke to people, except for her family, and appeared to be shy because of her klutzy nature. She was very attentive though and a great listener. After her transformation, Whitney hardly speaks at all (since she finds it difficult) and communicates with Jarod only, who then became the spokesperson for their coven. She is also quite observant and very friendly, despite that she doesn't normally talk (unless necessary or she needs to make a comment on something). Relationships '''Jarod Adler Whitney is exceptionally close to Jarod and loves him dearly. Her love for him never fades, being as she is a vampire. She also depends on him a lot to convey what she wants to say and also for when she's feeling troubled. 'Dakota Evans' Whitney is pretty close to Dakota. He could be considered her favorite out of the other three of her "children" because he was the first human she ever changed and also because he was the first of her "children." Dakota is fairly understanding as well and sticks close to her side, though he's independent at times. 'Parker Dwight' She's not especially close to Parker, but the two do get along. She also cares for him as much as the others and Parker is very caring in return towards her. She views Parker as her second son. 'Nancy Banks' She considers Nancy her daughter-in-law, being as she is Parker's mate. Whitney is also fairly close to Nancy since Nancy is the only other girl in their coven. Like Dakota, Nancy is also understanding, and loving towards Whitney. 'Andy Banks' Whitney sees Andy as her nephew-in-law, and loves him dearly. Being as he is the youngest, she also dotes on him the most, despite her subtle favoritism towards Dakota. Andy opens up to her as well and speaks to her often, asking for her advice and opinion. : ''Main article: Relationships '' : Category:Whitney's coven Category:Females Category:Mated Vampires Category:Nomads Category:Non Vegetarians